The Cartoon Crossover Halloween Story II:The Legend of Gartharoth
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Following the events on "Zombie Halloween Party", it seems that Bart and his friends and family had to take on a strange creature called Gartharoth and he's going to take on their Halloween Party, but they had to save the day as they get to do herioc things and save candy, the party buffet and even... Chili Dogs? Eh, it's a sequel, you get to read it for yourselves.
1. Chapter 1

We get to open up the sequel as Numbuh 2 gets to appear. "Oh, hello I didn't see you there." he said. "Tonight's Halloween story gets full of spine and chills and spine and got full of chili dogs." as he gets to rub his belly. "Mmm, Chili dogs."

"Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 5 shouts off screen, well, off chapter. "Focus!" As he looked serious. "I Mean, yum, Chili dogs." as he gets to show a TV Screen. "If you read our last story, you'll get to see that two villainous people known are The Titanium Titan and Vlad Masters has created a villain as they could feel as they get to wreck our Halloween, and it seems that we get to fight against it." as he gets off his chair. "You'll get to read a story so scary, so shocking, so something that can eat our chili dogs so, so, terrifying!"

"Stick to the script Hogie!" shouted Numbuh 4, whose also off chapter. "As you may get to recall, it seems that our villains had to make some zombies and I had to make it as they could fight off as they could get to learn that quite as they get to make as they're going to wreck our Halloween, and it seems that we wreck them as they could get to it, and now that Halloween's come around again as they're going to see that they're going to enjoy that there could be an even bigger source to make things worse, much worse!" as he gets to laugh evilly.

"OK Numbuh 2, wrap it up." said Numbuh 4 as Numbuh 2 finishes his laugh quickly as we began our story.

Chapter 1: Going To The Halloween Party At The Manson

It was another Halloween night as we get to find that Bart Simpson gets to be putting on the finishing touches as he gets to surprised his family whom they're coming over from Springfield.

As heard the doorbell, Bart shouted "Come in!" as he gets to show that it was his Miracle City Neighbor Rodolfo AKA The former White Pandera whom he seems that he's got his Halloween spirts. "Ah Mr. R., come in, come in." as Rodolfo gets to as he gets to make sure that he was going to make that he's going to make sure that he gets to make the best Halloween. "Listen Bart, I want to see this, this could knock their socks off." he said.

"Okay Mr. Rivera, show me of what you got." as Rodolfo get to make it as he could make as he was going to give him the big surprise, as he gets to show him the remote with an orange button on it.

"Okay, it seems that I got that confused about that I should've pushed it and I think it could-"

"Just push the button." he smiled. "You mean like this?" As he gets to push it, it shows some orange and black confetti as they get to see that they're are some mariachi players as they get to play their instruments as he gets to make sure that he gets to make sure that he got it right. "Wow Mr. Rivera, I can't believe that I was going to be quite a shocker, and would you believe it, I think that this is perfect!"

"I tested it on Manny and he seems that he gets to enjoy it."

"How did he turn out?"

"He might get to make sure that he'll get to learn anything about it." as Bart's parents arrive from a helicopter. "Hey Bart," said Homer. "Check us out." as Roldoflo and Bart turn over and see that Homer and Marge got dressed as a rich person and a Skelton.

"Oh, you think that's scary, well, I would make it as I could it as I could be the White Pandera for Halloween." said Rodolfo.

"Yeah right, that'll be the day." said Marge. "I suggest that Manny and Frieda might had to build that quite interesting as they could learn about that."

As Manny and Frieda gets to flow over to Bart's house. "All right, is everyone ready for the Halloween party?" Manny asked. "Well Manny, I Think that we could be that we could be that we're all ready as we get to make it as they could notice it."

"Well, I think that you might get see that this will be the best Halloween party ever!" Replied Frieda. "Hmm-mmm you said it Frieda."

Later at the Halloween Party at the old Manson, they get to see that everyone's going to see that a monster known as Gartharoth get to appear that they get to make it as it could get it as the door slammed on it by Numbuh 2. "Ahh, another Halloween Party, another night off fighting those evil adult ternary and teen ternary." he said. "I Hope the annual Trick-or-tricking that could be that quite be this year's good."

"No offense Numbuh 3 but I think that we could be that getting that last year that it could be that quite as they get to learn that you were brave enough to take down those zombies from last year."

"It just goes to show you that there could make us learn that even this year it can't go wrong." said Numbuh 2.

As the KND Goes in the Halloween, it could be that it was going learn that it was going to let anything happen as Bart and the gang arrived.

"Ahh, next time, I'll take the bus." he said to the others.

As they get out of the helicopter, they had to get it as they to make it as they walked into the party. "Say, where's Jenda?" asked Maria. "Oh, she'll catch up with us, I just hope that she didn't lose the map that I give her."

"Yeah, I think that we need to make sure that quite as they that she was that as they could feel like it."

As they get to walk in the party, the Gartharoth gets to walk in as it could be that he was laughing evilly.

What's going to happen now that monster's there, and what's it planning?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Tale Of Gathorath and helping hands

As they get to the Halloween Party, the knew that they're going to use it as they could learn that the Gartharoth gets to make it as they could enter though the gates as they had to work around when Jenda and the kids came as she put the door on the monster.

"Okay Kids, it's time to open up the Halloween Party with a costume Contest!" she said as the kids cheer as Gartharoth gets to walk down as it could walk it off.

As Bart get to see his girlfriend. "Jenda, you made it!"

"Hello Barty-Pie." as she kissed him. "Okay, let's see if there could be that there's going to be prizes for the costume contest." as she gets to the stage as she might had to get up as the Gartharoth had to walk up as they could see.

That is until, it was hit again by Numbuh 2 and the other KND operatives. "All right, I can't wait for the costume contest!" excitedly said Numbuh 4, whom dressed like a devil.

"You get to win the costume contest?" replied Numbuh 5. "You'll never get to win."

"Yeah, all that you'll get up in a accident." said Numbuh 3 as they get to walk into the mansion. "I'll prove them wrong!" Numbuh 4 said to himself.

As the Gartharoth gets up to the party, it knew that it could be that it was going to feel that it was going to see that they might had to party hard as they might had to get it as they get to learn though the dangerous weapon as it could bring up some chili dogs to the mileage.

"Bart, don't you know that candy is first place prize?" replied Frieda whom she's dressed as a witch. "Sorry Frieda." Bart Apologized.

"That's all right dude, after all, I hope that no one get to see this." as the Garthorath gets to make it as it could climb up.

"You know, I think that Bart and Jenda might get to be a cute couple." replied Manny. "Yeah, I think that they are." replied Frieda.

"I Hope that if they get married, I Think that they get to enjoy their lives together as they get to see that they're going to do anything about as they had to go though their lives, get the simple reasons, and even that quite as they get to have kids, grow old and even get to see that it could be that quite get to die together or separately."

"Gee, in their future together, they might get divorced." replied Frieda. "Gee, I won't let that happen to us if _we_ were married." replied Manny.

"Ew, Dude, not going to happen to us either." responded Frieda.

As they get to make it as they get to see that it could be that it was going to be the best Halloween party that is, until Garthorath gets to sneak up and gets to make it around as to send his chili dog minions get to attack it.

"Come on, don't you know that I'm going to win that costume contest this year?" asked Homer. "But I wanted to win too!" replied Marge as she gets to see that she see one of the chili dogs as she gets to pick up. "What strangeness, it seems that Numbuh 2 ordered one of those chili dogs this year." as she gets to lean over, she knew that she was going to see that she could be seeing that the chili dog had to attack her as she ran into the party as the guests are going to ran over as she gets to announced that chili dogs gets to be that she was going to attack us. "Everybody, out of the party! There are chili dogs are going to attack us!" as they get to turn over to Marge.

"Chili dogs?" said Numbuh 2. "Please Mrs. Simpson there's no way those chili dogs could be invading on Halloween."

"It's true, it seems that it's going to attack us!"

"Mom, how many times did you had wine?" asked Bart. "I Didn't have wine..." As they others looked confused. "...yet, but I'm telling you, it's the truth!"

As Lisa gets to see that she's going outside as she gets to find out as she was going to find out as she was going to get some invasion going out there. "Chili dogs are attacking? yeah right." as she gets to laugh, Maria screamed as Rodolfo gets to be chased as she's hyperventilating.

"Wow mom, you weren't kidding, those chili dogs are attacking!" as Bart and his mom turn around that Tommy was attacking by chili dog monsters as he could as his parents Stu and Didi tried to get them off as they could be that the party guests are escaping from the invasion.

"I Don't understand, what went wrong?" said Numbuh 2. "I'll tell ya, it's that dangerous monster known as Garthorath."

"What the heck is a Gathorath?" asked Homer. "You mean you don't know?"

"No." as Bart gets to explained about it. "It began years ago when scientists as they had to an experiment about the creature as they get to see that quite as they get to make as they get to notice it as they had to put it when they're going to make it and sell it for a million dollars!"

"Really? If I get to make it and sell it for a million dollars, I'll be moving to my retirement home with my dad."

"And I'll move in it too." replied Marge.

"You don't know the next part," as Bart continued. "Just as they get to make it, they get use it as the lab exploded as the monster got a mind of its own and it could be that quite simply as they could create zombies!"

As the adults screamed in fear. "This is horrible, what are we going to do?" Asked Marge.

"Don't worry guys, just in case, I hope that it could be that quite that I had to came in such of emergency."

As Frieda knew that she was going to see that she was going to stop them herself. "Frieda no!" Manny cried but she had to do what any blue-haired character do. "Marge, cover for me!" she demanded Marge. "Just do it!" as Marge gets to see that quite as they get to make to do as the hot dog minions gets to see that quite as they're going to build up.

"I don't like the look of this." worried Maria. "Kids Next Door, Battle stations!" shouted Numbuh 5 as she and her co-operatives to attack those chili dog minions as Numbuh 2 gets to eat some of them while Numbuh 4 gets to punch them. "Huh, that wasn't so hard." Think again Wallaby, those zombies keep getting reconstructing themselves.

As the kids gets to fight against those chili dogs, they get to see that Gartharoth gets to make as they see it that is Sam Manson came to the rescue. "Hang on kids, I'm coming as save you!" as she gets to fight off those chili dogs as she realized "Wait a minute, I'm a vegetarian, I don't need to do this alone!"

"You don't have to," Said Lisa. "US Vegetarians had to stick together!" as they get to fight off as they might as they give out as they give out as they had to give out as the monster showed to his face.

"Ahh! Garthorath!" frighten the crowd as Maria gets to stand up and shouted "THIS IS A HALLOWEEN PARTY, GET OUT OR I'LL CALL THE COPS!" But the monster didn't listen to her as he sent out those more of his chili dog minions.

"I Don't understand it," Maria said. "How did they came of this?" As Homer found the answer. "I think I know, it seems that it came from those zombie mutants from last year."

"Zombie mutants from this year?" asked Marge. "That explains of why they had to wreck this year's Halloween." as the chili dog minions gets to appear as they could as Numbuh 2 gets to eat them as he gets to eat them as possible.

"If only there could be a miracle!" said Marge. "I believe that there it is!" as Homer gets to pointed out that Mickey and Minnie get to save the day as they could feel like it as they could learn that they might had to see that they been attack. "Ahh!" As they screamed.

Just then, it seems that the Powerpuff Girls get to came in and save the day as well. "Don't worry, we'll take care of those chili dogs!" Blossom told them as they get to fight as they got attacked.

"Blossom!" Shouted Bubbles and Buttercup. as Danny Phantom gets to take in. "Don't worry kids, Danny Phantom gets to save the day!" as he gets to fight them, he was going zapping them to stop those chili dog minions but they keep multiplying.

"Sorry, used to fighting ghosts, not zombies." as they get to make it here. "All right, we need to make sure those creature don't get to us so they won't get to make it as possible." said Numbuh 5. "If there's anything wrong, I think that we need to try not to multiply them anymore." as Numbuh 2 get to use as they get to feel that he's doing that wrong thing. "What? I'm trying as fast I could." as Numbuh 2 tried to that for the better, it makes things worst as the Gathorath kidnapped Marge, Maria, Sam, Frieda, and even Jedna as it could them.

"Nobody told us it could kidnap anyone!" said Buttercup as she got effected. "Nobody told us that chili dogs can leap either!" as they get to see that.

Find out next chapter as they could figure how to save them all!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3-Halloween Party Invasion

A/N: Before we began, I think that this is the first chapter since 13th on this month known as Friday the 13th and I think that you should know that last time our guests happen to be arrive as they get to the Halloween party when they get to arrive as they get to have fun that is until that the Garathorth had to bring those Zombie chili dogs so they had to make sure that they're going to fight off while Numbuh 2 gets to eats them off, they do anything about it, but I don't think that they done anything, so let's get going with this new chapter

Chapter 3:Halloween Party Invasion

As they get to make sure they had to worry as they get to do anything as they get to fight off those Chili dogs, as Numbuh 2 still gets to eat them as they ran into the kitchen. "I'm not sure if I could had to keep this up, as this rate, I'm going to get sick and ended up in the hospital." replied Numbuh 2.

"Hoagie, get ahold of yourself," said Chuckie. "We got to save ourselves from being zombies!" as he gets to hold up those boards up as Bart gets to help the others. "Here are more some more wood, I hope that they could be that protective as they could feel as they get to make sure that they don't get any closer." as Maria Hyperventilate about this, she knew that that Gartharaoth had to appear as he gets to make sure that he was going to make an apperence.

"I AM GARTHAORTH, I INVADE THIS PARTY SO YOU COULD FEEL THE WRATH ON MY CHILI DOG ZOMBIES!" as he laughed as more of them gets to appear as they get to sent more Chili Dog zombies as they scream as they get out of there as Bart noticed that they had to ran over there as they could see that they had to the backyard as there are more Chili Dog zombies gets to see that they had to see that they had to ran from them expect Numbuh 2 as he gets to eat them all as he gets to make sure that they had to make it as they could see that Gartharoth is unstoppable. "You can run but you can't hide!" as he laughs.

As Manny gets to see what's going he knew that he was going to show them of who's boss. "Gartharoth, you think that you're going to destroy the party? Well, face the wrath of..." as he gets to spin the belt the buckle as he gives out his tigre roar. "...EL TIGRE!" As he and Frieda realized that there are chili dog zombies are going towards them. "MANNY!" shouted his parents. "Run away from the party!" shouted Maria. "This is place is infested with Chili dog zombies!" shouted Rodolfo.

"Oh boy, it's zombies all over again." said Frieda.

As they get to build that that they get to see that the Powerpuff Girls and Danny are infected by the Gartharoth's zombie minions so they could try as they could get as they could stop it as they might had to fight against that they get to make sure that they're going to stop them as they get to make sure that Frieda saw something or someone. "Manny, look!" as they get to see Bart's Girlfriend Jenda gets to see that she saw those chili dog zombies. "Wow, they are sure reilstic, what will Tommy think of next?" as she gets to up to the door, she knew that she was going to notice that she was going to find bart. "Hi Bart." she said. "Hi Jenda, you're just in time to take down Gartharoth."

"Gartharoth?" as Jedna gets to pulled away into the others, as Numbuh 2 gets to explain of what was going on. "THEREWASABIGMONSTERZOMBIEINVAISIONLASTYEARANDBARTDIDN'TMEETYOUUNTILVALATINESDAYAND-" as she stop him. "Hoagie, please speak a little slower. as Numbuh 2 explained a little slower. "THEERRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE IIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNVVVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN LLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTT YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-"

As El Tigre and Frieda had to barge right in as they could feel as they get to see that they could be that they get to see that chili dog zombies as they could feel like it.

"Jenda, run away!" protested El Tigre.

But was too late, Jenda was kidnapped. "Jenda!" As she got pulled away. "If you want to see your girlfriend again, you and your friends will had to band together." as he evil laughed.

What will Bart and his friends will do? Find out next chapter of the Halloween story!

In the meantime, please make comments at the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4-Chili Dog Eating Machine

A/N: Before we began it seems that our heroes that get to make sure that they're going to stop Gartharoth as they get to make sure that they're going to use it as they seem to use chili dog zombies of his in order to make it as they use them as they could feel that they're going to get them, that is that they kidnapped Jenda as they get to see that she got captured, so let's go for the next chapter and I hope that quite as they get to make it as they're going to see that they're going to find a way as they seems that they get a chance to save Halloween!

Chapter 5: Chili Dog Eating Machine

As our heroes get to fight against that as they could follow as they're going to make sure that they get to make that those Chili Dog Zombies gets to be that quite as they get to be getting closer and closer as they could escape. "SAVE THE PARTY FOOD, SAVE HALLOWEEN!" shouted Numbuh 4 as they get to hold on to that food as they get to use it as they get their hiding rooms, expect for Numbuh 2 as he gets to eat some chili dogs as fast as he could.

In the bedroom, Maria had to learn that she was building a block door as she gets to her, Homer, Marge, and Rodolfo safe. "It's not safe with those chili dog zombies!" she said. "It's not safe I told ya!"

"Oh Maria, you're just paranoid, those chili dogs are made to be eaten, not to become zombies and eat us." said Homer.

"Oh geez, that's all that ever done, eat them." said Marge. "And now that Hoagie's got the right idea." as Homer and Rodolfo gets to see that Marge is right. "Well, there goes a hero with a huge appetite." said Rodolfo.

"But not much as they're going to be!" said the Gartharoth as he send out the Chili dogs that infected Homer, Marge and Rodolfo. "You're a horrible monster and YOU GET TO BE RUINING HALLOWEEN!" as Gartharoth gets to pull Maria away. "MARIA" shouted Rodolfo but was too late as they chili dog zombies took control of the now effected Homer and Marge as they get to make as they get to eat him next.

As Rodolfo escapes, he knew that he saw that the others has been effected too as he gets to run from the left, he knew that he saw that the kids got effected as well, and as he gets down, he knew that was going to show that quite Danny Phantom, The Powerpuff Girls and even Bart got effected as Rodolfo got fainted that is until he got his life flashes before his eyes.

As he flashed to got married to Maria and have Manny, as he continues being the White Pandera as Maria Hyperventilate as screams as he flashes to Maria going out next and she said "I'm sorry, but I married the man, not the mask." Then he flashed to Bart telling him that he can't win with Jensen around. "Mr. Rivera, Jensen's going to get away with it, and you're going to let him win?" as he flashed to his son Manny next. "You're super macho!" he said hanging upside down. "The Machoiest!"

As he flashed to Maria. "Face it, how are you going to retire if you're not going to explain Manny what was going on here?" he continued his grandpapi. "You're grounded for being a super hero son!" as he flashed into the day he got Manny his belt. "I and Grandpapi have been waiting 13 years to give you this." As he gives him his El Tigre belt as Manny turns into El Tigre himself as he flashed into the time that he was mad at him for stealing his belt. "Dad, I promise that I'll never get to steal his belt ever again." as he flashed back to Bart. "I hope that you'll 'Retire' while I rot in jail!" Bart angered in jail as he flashed one more time Maria. "I love you Rodolfo, even you retire once and for all." she said as he got back on his feet.

As he gets over to the Chili Dog Zombies and Gartharoth, he told him. "Gartharoth, you may got my friends effected, you got my remarried wife effected and you even got my only son effected, but you'll never get to effect me-" as he put on his bronze boots of truth, took off his glasses and turn himself into "-WHITE PANDERA!" as he gets to fight as he gets to fight against it as he sees that Tommy Pickles who's effected as the others as he gets to eat him, until Numbuh 2 hits him as gets to eat the chili dogs. "Ah, Hoagie, just in time!"

As the brave Superhero and the KND Operative gets to eat the chili dogs, they get to make is as they could see it. "Don't worry Kuki, we get to take those chili dogs down, as long as they could had to-" as Kuki got taken away before he gets to finish his sentence. "KUKI!" as Numbuh 4 gets to run to the basement of which that quite as they get to see that it was something that it was going to be that they saw Sam and shiving. "Sam, are you okay?" asked Numbuh 2. "No, I think those chili dogs got Danny!" he worried.

As they could know that Numbuh 4 stated to the chili dogs, "The Chili Dogs are no match for me as I could see that quite as they're going to let them know that I am going to be protecting myself as well as they could feel!" as Numbuh 4 sat on the couch, he notice that that he was lying down until the nightmare is over, or so he noticed it. "Mr. Rivera, how am I going to take care to eat these, I can't eat them all by myself." as Numbuh 4 figured that he learn something. "Numbuh 2, not everybody could get effected by those chili dogs, they just don't work on people who don't eat those! You're immune!"

As they get to see that quite as they and Sam are hugging him. "Hey, hey, hey! cold shower, huh?"

"Sorry." said Rodlofo.

"You expect that you might had to believe that Gartharoth has a chance that he might had to use those chili dog zombies to get them as they could get them as they had to fight off. "Hoagie, if we want to save Halloween, we might get to let you to eat those chili dogs!"

"I'm sorry, what did he say?" said Numbuh 2. "You got to eat those chili dogs!" said Rodolfo and Sam together as he smiles, he gets to use it as he gets to believe that he grabs one, and said "No more people for you to infect." as he gets to eat one. "You can't them alone, you need help!" as he gets to eat another one as he gets to believe that he gets to eat it. "Sam, we can't do this alone, we need your help!"

"I'm a Vegetarian!" Sam replied as she got effected her and Numbuh 4 as they became zombies. "As Hoagie gets to make sure that they're going to use it as he and White Pandera saw them as effected zombies.

"What are you going to do now?" Asked Garthoroth. "Oh man, we got a choice Mr. Rivera, we got to save our friends, or face our doom."

What are they're going to do, Will Garthatoth win, or will those Zombie Chili dogs get to take over Halloween and the world?

Find out in the conclusion of the Halloween story!

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you and happy Halloween.


	5. Chapter 5-Halloween Saved

A/N: Before we began, I would say that Rodolfo has flashed his eyes as a reference of the El Tigre Fanfiction stories and my own Las Vegas story and the very first El Tigre Cartoon "Sole Of A Hero", so I just you want to know that.

Chapter 5:Halloween Showdown

As Hoagie And the White Pandera gets to be surrounded by those Chili Dog zombies, they had to as they could see it. "So what it could it be?" asked Gatharoth. "Do you want to be that we might had to learn that quite as they're walking to the wall.

As Rodolfo gets to pull the book, the bookcase spins on them as they could see that they're going that they're going to make sure that they could run. "There's no way that they're going make that they're going to leave the mansion.

"Mr. Rivera, there are our friends in there, and you're just running away from them?" replied Hoagie. "Sorry Numbuh 2, I Think that could be that quite as they're going to make us sure that they could feel as they get so they would see that they can make on their own."

"Look, I've been busy eating these Chili dog zombies all to myself, and you're telling me that you're chickening out?"

"I'm sorry Hoagie, but I don't think that it could bet that was going to be that-"

"Just shut up and listen to me, everyone's here a zombie and you're going to be letting to be that quite horrifying as possible!"

As Bart came. "Bart! I'm so glad you're here, listen how aren't you effected by those zombies?"

"By using this zombie replantent." as Bart shows them.

"Listen Bart, I think that we could get out of here as fast as possible and I think as-"

"Listen to me!" Said Bart. "The only reason that you're finally out of the superhero business is that Mrs. Rivera has given you a second chance and you're going to be zombifed forever?!"

As he looked into his son and wife and Frieda as who are now are zombies, and so are Danny Phantom and the Powerpuffs as he sees Jenda and others as they get to see that they're going to zombied and even Homer was groaning and moaning as he got hit by the bookcase.

"You're right Bart, I think it's time that you're going be that we're going to save Halloween!" as they get to eat all those chili dogs as they're going to eat them. "What? No! what is happening?!" horrified Gartharoth.

"Face it, you're doomed!" said Bart. "You're going to be quite as they're going to make it as they're going to believe that it was going to show that it was going to see that it was going be the best party ever!"

As they get to continued, they had to make to fill up their appetites as they could feel like it.

"Keep eating!" shouted Numbuh 2 as they continue to eating as they're going to make as they get to eat as possible as they're going to feel that they might had to build up as they're going to make sure that they're going to see that they had to eat those.

"Guys, I can't eat them alone after all." as he turn around as Rodolfo and Bart look sick but they can't give up.

Just then, when there are more chili dog zombies multiply as they could be, a voice came to hoagie. "Hoagie, this is your father speaking," said Hoagie P. Gillian SR., Numbuh 2's dad. "I bet if you can eat those chili dogs, you can save Halloween too." as Hoagie stand up and said to Rodolfo and Bart. "Come on, we got to eat them!"

"Right behind you Hoagie!" as he gets to show his invention that it could be a Chili Dog eating machine. "Mr. Rivera, you made that?" surprised Bart. "Of course, since your friend loved chili dogs, I thought, why not?" as he gets to pull off as it get to chop up those chili dogs as possible as it could be.

As our heroes get to eat those chili dog zombies, they get to make is they could feel as possible noticeable about it, as they get to finish them all. "We did it," Numbuh 2 replied. "We ate all those chili dogs together!"

"Let's celebrate with dessert!" Said Rodolfo. "Uh guys, they're still zombified." as they could get to see that he's right.

All those chili dogs zombies have been eaten all right, but as they get to see that they're get to him. "I don't understand, the curse should be broken right now!" replied Rodolfo.

As they get closer and closer. "Why are you still zombies? Bart, Hoagie and I ate those zombie chili dogs!"

"Not al of them," Gatharoth said. "haven't you figure it out right now? Isn't it obvious?" The former White Pandera, and the other 2 nodded "no". "There's still one left and guess what it got!"

As the last surviving Chili Dog Zombie gets to make it as they're going to see that it got Rodolfo's invention. "My Invention!"

As he gets to use the remote. "One wrong move and you're supper!" Bart warns it as it could get to push the button. "Don't you dare!" replied Numbuh 2.

As he pushed the button, all of the confetti has been thrown to a maximum setting and then Rodolfo told him. "You runied my invention, now that you're going to be ruined by my hungry little friend." As Hoagie get to scream as he ran to the last surviving chili dog zombie screams as he eats them. "Mmm, a creepy chili dog." as he chews and swallow it.

As the cruse got broken, everyone is turn back to normal. "Numbuh 4, you broke the curse!" replied Numbuh 5.

"My hero!" happily cried Jenda.

"You did it Rodolfo, you save Halloween!" said Maria as she gets up to Rodolfo to hug him. "Easy Mrs. Rivera, you don't want to-" as Numbuh 5 and others get to hug her as well as Jenda hugged as they get to give as they give out huge burps.

"I'll be back, you haven't seen the last of me!" as the Gartharoth flies out.

"Well, I'm sure that we _will_ seen the last of him." Bart chuckled.

As they get see that quite as they're going to see that quite as they could never got learn that quite as they get to see it. "Let me see," as Suzie picks it up. "I wonder what does this do."

As the others tried to stopped her but it was too late, the machine exploded as smoke flooded all over the neighborhood.

As we get back Numbuh 2. "So ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, at the end, it turns out that Mr. Rivera, Bart and I happen to see that we ate all of the chili dogs and defeated Gartharoth." as he gets skinny. "So the mortal is don't be a picky eater, or else the food gets to pick you." as he leaves the fire place reliving his shadow to be reviled his teenage form.

The End

Please put in the comments at the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you and Happy Halloween!


End file.
